Painful Knowledge
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: The Painful Knowledge series is comprised of multiple mood-pieces from different characters' points of view. There are spoilers for up to episode 36.
1. Tamahome

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 36, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
To Koy, my best friend. Thank you.

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part One - Tamahome  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

When she said she would marry me, it was the happiest day of my life, even if it wasn't precisely couched in words of love. When she said she loved me, it gave my life meaning, more meaning than even my family had given it. When I held her, touched her, breathed the air in a room she'd just left, it was as though I had touched the ultimate happiness. Being around her made me feel strong, proud, worthwhile.

Maybe that is foolish, but there it is. She was my reason for living. When everything around me fell apart, she made it better. Our lives had touched in a way that I could not begin to explain. Others saw it. Hotohori and Nuriko envied me. Yui envied her. And as much as we both hated hurting the others, we knew that it was best. That no matter what, we could be happy if only we were together.

But something has happened. Nakago . . . did something, and I don't yet know what. I only know that something has changed in Miaka, something I cannot define. Something that may ultimately destroy me. Her light is denied me.

I lay here at night, and I can still feel her body in my arms, the warm, heady scent of her hair filling my nostrils. I can still feel the touch of her lips on mine. And those memories are addictive, painful. She was life to me, and now my life is gone. She's not Miaka anymore. She's Suzaku No Miko, and I must still protect her. With Nuriko gone, I'm not sure of our numbers anymore.

I want to tell her how I feel, but she wouldn't listen. It would only make her feel worse than she does, and I cannot do that to her. Not to one I love so much. So I will live here in the shadows until I can heal myself enough to continue on. Perhaps then I will start to live again. I only hope it is with her at my side.

~from the heart of Tamahome~

**Author's Notes:**  
I can't explain why I had to write this, but I did. I lay in bed, and something made me get up (with a pounding headache) and go to my computer and just pour this forth. I can understand right now how Tamahome feels, knowing that he loves someone so much and yet unable to be with them. This is the first time I've _ever_ attempted a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, and I don't know what anyone will think of it. Comments, criticisms, and yes, even flames, can be entered in the review section of this series.


	2. Hotohori

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 20, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
To Stacey for her belief in me. I can never repay that.

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Two - Hotohori  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

Vanity is a vice for me, I think. I enjoy appearing vain to others, and indeed, I do consider how I look to be very important, but I would give that up in a second if I could have her love. It isn't so easy, knowing that he is poor, and that he doesn't always treat her as well as he should, and yet she loves him.

When I was young, I thought that she would relieve my loneliness. I can remember being alone my entire life. My parents and nurses didn't pay much attention, and I had no friends my age. No one was "worthy" of my attention. And so I lived my life, wondering if just maybe it was that I was not really worthy of them.

But now, I'm surrounded by friends, Miaka and Tamahome in particular. And as much as I want to make her choose me, I know that she would hate me if I did that. I guess I'm content to stand down. I really just want her to be happy, and then there's my relationship with him.

He is my friend, and for that I should back off. I watched them sail off today, knowing that I may never see any of them again, even her. But as long as strength is in my body, I will love her and protect her. I gave her my sword, the sword Taiitsu-kun gave me. It was the least I could do. But I should be going with them.

How can I be jealous of him when so many things have happened to him? Indeed, I don't think I could have survived such torments, and I pray that I never find out if I am correct. The worst is knowing what has happened to his family, that family that I so recently offered to protect. I should not have been so late or lax in my duties. As long as one of my brothers has a family, I will see them protected if it costs me my life. Never again will one of them feel the pain that Tamahome has.

Miaka was so quiet when she returned from Tamahome's home. I'm glad that both Tamahome and Nuriko were there to protect her and help her, especially as I don't doubt that Nuriko needed to comfort Miaka when Tamahome tried to accept their deaths. What can I say except that I was a fool not to go along, or insist that the others go?

She's been hurt so many times because of him. Even when it's not his fault, I hate it, and I want to hate him. It's not worth it. Their love isn't really worth the pain. It couldn't be. I've seen everything that's happened, and I know that Tamahome will be the one link in our chain that may destroy us. And he would never do it willingly.

I dread the day that true war comes between the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi. It may be the end of us, honestly. And I wouldn't begin to know what to do. But as long as Tamahome and I live, I can be sure that Miaka will be in good hands.

And even knowing all of this, I know that I am jealous of Tamahome, and of his luck where I have failed. Miaka is the one I waited my entire life for, and she does not love me, never did. Even as I realize this, I know only one way to make her happy, and I will do it. I do everything I can to ensure that she and Tamahome have no problems between them. As long as they are both happy, then I will be. Perhaps it is enough.

~From the heart of Hotohori~


	3. Nuriko

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 33, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
I'd like to dedicate this to Christopher, who has given me so much in the past and now.

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Three - Nuriko  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

When I first met her, I hated her. She had bested me already, and I hated that, hated the fact that she was so cheerful. But even then, something in her had struck a chord within me, and I wanted to care for her. I guess it was the fact that I was her seishi, her protector. I can't honestly say.

Even so, I tried to steal Tamahome from her, knowing that such an act would hurt her, for he hadn't even admitted his love for her. But she was so caring and compassionate, trying to win me over, that I couldn't finish it. I tried to hate her, I really did, but she slipped under my defenses, making me love her even though I didn't understand it.

As time passed, I slowly got used to the fact that I liked her, but I didn't pay much attention to my feelings. I concentrated so much on Hotohori that I didn't notice that my feelings for him were slowly becoming more habit than anything. I still cared about whether or not he noticed me, but it did not drive me as it had in the past. And I wanted to open up to Miaka. Perhaps my efforts to get her together with Tamahome were selfish, but not entirely so. I wanted her to be happy, and if she would have been happy with Hotohori, eventually I would have let go of my dreams. I already knew that he would never love me as a woman. After my secret got out, he couldn't.

And eventually Tamahome, too, became a close friend. Seeing his family made me wish that my own sister was still alive. Poor Korin. She was a wonderful girl, and I wanted to let her go as much as I wanted her to be alive again. Such strange duality within me. Talking to Chichiri helps some. But of all the seishi, I think I would trust Tamahome the most with my life. Something within him, some need to be honorable drives him, and he would never let anything happen to us if he could help it. I just wish he had been here for the fight.

And then there's Tasuki. Strange that I would find such a friend in such an oafish man. But he is true to his feelings, and he protects all of us with his life and his honor. And even in this bandit, there's something that reminds me of my sister. His wit, perhaps, or his temper. Oh, Korin always had such a spectacular temper. But Tasuki . . . Gen-chan . . . he is something special. He's a ball of fire where the rest of us are merely clouds. He has more life within him than most of us ever dreamed could dwell in the world. And I like him. He is truly a good friend.

I can almost see how it would be if Miaka and I were in love in her world. Perhaps that is Suzaku's doing. Surely my god would give me this happiness at least. We would go shopping together, would have lunch and go driving. I would be a man for her, as I long to be. But I would never come in the way of her relationship with Tamahome. That would be wrong.

Still, it would have been wonderful to love her as a man. It would have been heaven to know that our future would be filled with light and laughter, and that she would be my wife. Strange . . . I've never longed for a wife before. Funny thought, that.

The pain is getting harder to bear, and I can hear their voices now. It's impossible to stand up. But I can see Korin, staring at me, her face a mask of sadness and compassion. She never wore that expression in life. I can't feel anything! My body has gone numb, and my field of vision is shifting, as though I'm falling. And Korin is catching me. She'll hold me and stop anything from happening to me. And at least I destroyed an enemy of Miaka's. Tamahome will protect her. He must . . . .

~From the heart of Nuriko~

**Author's Notes:**  
I don't really know where this one came from. As you can tell, if you read it, it's set right before Nuriko's death, looking back over everything that's happened to him and the other seishi. He only dwells on Tamahome and Miaka, Hotohori and Tasuki because those are the ones I feel he cares for the most, which doesn't mean that he doesn't care for the others. Those just seemed to be the ones he got the closest to, IMO. 

Also, I'm just making up what I'm saying about his sister, Korin. I don't honestly know what she was like.

My thanks, btw, to whoever first put out the idea about the little RW scene Nuriko dreams of is a gift of Suzaku. I'm stealing that idea!!! Gomen. :) I hope you enjoyed and comments, critiques and flames can be sent to me.


	4. Tasuki

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 33, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
This is dedicated to Koy in apology for all the times I've hurt him.

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Four - Tasuki  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

He's gone. I can't believe he's gone. Mitsukake is right, I know, and Nuriko won't be back, but at the same time, I can't believe I've lost his friendship. He won't be around anymore to tease me or hit me. He won't be around to help me sneak around the Palace. I've lost my best friend.

I could feel it, when he fell. I could feel the pain as strong as if it were my own. And perhaps it was. I'm not given much to reflection, but Nuriko's death warrants it, I think.

There's so much that we shared, so much that I liked about him. I couldn't always understand him or the others, but he was always around to help me understand them, and that helped. I just wish that I could have gotten to know him better in the short time that we had. And we didn't have enough time. He was, I think, my best friend within the seishi, possibly within the country or nation. I miss him already.

Miaka has run off, and I don't know where she's gone. I don't understand how she could just run off, but I suppose that I am running away in my own way. Only I'm not going anywhere except within my own mind. I can remember when I met him. We didn't exactly hit it off. In fact, I managed to annoy him most of the time. But somewhere along the way, we became close. And now he's gone, and I must spend the rest of my life not knowing what it would be like to have him with me.

It's odd, knowing that I've lost his friendship. It's like I've lost a part of myself that I can never reclaim. I only wish that I could have had more time with him. To talk, anything really. I should have gone with him, should have been here to help him. It was my place to protect him as much as it was my place to protect Miaka and I failed them both. Perhaps I should just leave the seishi altogether. I'm nothing more than a liability to them. But it is my life to protect them. They are my family more than my own family was, and I must protect them, all of them.

We've gotten the chance to get the Shinzaho. I only hope that we can do it. If we don't, Nuriko will have died in vain, and I will never be able to face his memory again. So we'll do it. We must. Anything else would be dishonorable, and I will not face his memory in dishonor. We will get the Shinzaho, and we will call Suzaku, and eventually, I will see Nuriko again.

~From the heart of Tasuki~

**Author's Notes:**  
I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little OOC for Tasuki but it strikes me that Tasuki would be contemplative when faced with the loss of his friend. I know that such a loss hurts me. :) Anyway, that's why it's called Painful Knowledge, right? I hope you enjoyed and comments, critiques and flames can be sent to me.


	5. Nakago

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 36, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
To the people at Bag 'N' Baggage, who gave me a great (and exhausting) new job, thus cutting down on the time I can spend writing this junk! 

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Five - Nakago  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

The wind feels very cool on my face as I ride with Soi away from Tamahome and Suzaku no Miko. The look on his face when he realized that I had done something to his precious darling was payment enough for protecting Yui from Miaka's viciousness. And protecting that whining brat deserves payment.

When I found her, with those thugs on top of her, I decided to leave her to her fate. Doing good never gets anyone anywhere. But my decision was changed when I saw her clothing. This was, of course, after I'd heard rumors that Suzaku no Miko had been found, and that she had already discovered some of the Suzaku seishi. So I saved the brat, knowing that I must cultivate her so that she could serve me better. I found her seishi while she concentrated on finding a way home to be with her best friend, Miaka. And I planted the seeds of doubt that would keep her here. I must admit, I should be proud of myself for having the foresight to prepare everything. Miaka has certainly given us more trouble than I had originally anticipated.

I cannot understand Yui's fascination with the Suzaku seishi known as Tamahome. It seems a waste of time to me. Yui is generally very intelligent, though she does not seem to care about her seishi as a good Miko should. If I am giving credit where it is due, I should say that Miaka is a better Miko, though I am glad she is not mine. I think, with her ever-cheerful demeanor, she would prove much more of a challenge to mold than Yui has been.

My plans are coming nicely, actually, thanks mostly to Suboshi and Ashitare. Suboshi's vengeful attack on Tamahome's family certainly served to weaken Miaka's will to fight us, and I cannot decide which of Ashitare's acts was the better. Was it his rescue of the Shinzaho, or his destruction of that annoying little crossdresser? Either way, he served his purpose, and a valuable one it was.

And I am glad that Miaka knows what has happened, or rather not happened, to Yui. How that destroyed her faith in her friend, knowing that Yui could be turned away from her so easily.

And of course, not to parade myself as a paragon, but I have had some rather good triumphs myself. My capture of Tamahome served to keep the Suzaku brats wondering about him for some time. That helped weaken their defense. Would that we had been able to use that weakening! And, of course, my destruction of Miaka's mind will destroy her party. I shall get the second Shinzaho, call forth Seiryuu, and have Konan country within my grasp within a matter of weeks. What a wonderful day this has turned out to be.

~From the heart of Nakago~

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay, thanks to someone's (I forget whose) bright idea, I got the urge to write from one of the Seiryuu Seishi's POV. Now, I don't know all of them, and I don't really understand any of them, so you're just going to have to bear with me on this.

Ummm, I'm taking quite a bit of license with Nakago's character, but whenever I look at him in pictures and stuff, he looks so d*mned smug about everything that he's done to the seishi that I just wanna slap him. I tried to give this story that same smugness. I hope I did all right!!! I hope you enjoyed and comments, critiques and flames can be sent to me. 


	6. Yui

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 35, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
This story is dedicated to Colin.

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Six - Yui  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

I hate her. How can someone so very stupid get all the best in life? I suppose that's what I can't understand. I've worked all my life to make my future a good one, and she's done nothing but eat. And yet, I'm the one who has all the problems, while she coasts along without doing any work. And she's the one who has all the good things happen to her.

I could understand the fact that she didn't find me immediately. And I can understand that she was sent home when I was brought here. But she didn't come back for me. She didn't care about me at all. It's Tamahome that she's here for.

Once upon a time we were best friends, and I trusted her. When we both ended up in this world for those few minutes, when we both met Tamahome, I can understand how she liked him. He was magnificent. But something happened. She was chosen to be Suzaku no Miko. I only wish I could understand. I was sent back home, and had to read about everything that happened to her.

Looking back, I know that she's had some hard times. But nothing nearly as difficult as I've had. After all, her seishi actually care for her. I can only wish I had seishi like that. Something in her inspires trust and caring. She inspired it in me, she inspires it in others. And what happens to me? I'm stuck with a shogun who doesn't seem to understand that I know what he's doing to me. But what am I supposed to do? Call him out on it? He did save me from those thugs.

I don't even remember what happened to me, really. But I do know that when I woke up, when I realized what had happened to me, Nakago was there, comforting me, keeping me alive when all I wanted to do was end the pain. He saved my life, more than once. Why should I not do what he says? It doesn't matter if he really cares about me. Not anymore. All that matters at this point is the knowledge that he's helping me to win over her.

Perhaps I should forgive her. But I can't. She was my best friend, and she wasn't there for me when I needed her. How can anyone forgive their friend that? And I've figured out the perfect punishment for her. I'll take Tamahome from her, once and for all. He's her most prized possession. And she'll know who takes him from her. How can she not?

But schoolwork calls. Once I go back to my world, all of this will cease to exist. And I have to be prepared for the Academy exam. I can't let her have that as well. There has to be something for me.

~From the heart of Yui~

**Author's Notes:**  
Perhaps I didn't succeed, but what I was trying to do here was to make Yui out as bitter but understanding. She knows that Miaka didn't really betray her, and to my mind, she knows that Nakago is using her. But at this point, she doesn't care who's doing what. It doesn't matter anymore, because her life is so screwed up right now. 

At any rate, I hope you enjoyed. Please forgive me the delay in getting this out. 


	7. Miaka

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 36, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
This is dedicated to Kira, my little sister!

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Seven - Miaka  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

I never expected there to be such pain. But then, I never expected to be hurt that way. Tamahome has been so good, trying to take care of me. It's not his fault that he doesn't understand he's making it worse. How can I trust him?

I wish Chichiri was here. He'd know what to do. He always has an answer. And Mitsukake could heal me, make me feel better. But they have enough on their minds as it is. After all, what do I matter anymore? I failed them all as Suzaku no Miko. All I'm good for is eating and making a fool of myself. I even failed Yui-chan.

I remember when I met Yui-chan. We were both so nervous of each other. Who knew that we would become such good friends, or that I would let her down so badly? It doesn't matter whether or not she's been . . . hurt. All that matters is that I wasn't there to help her after it was all over. And whether or not those thugs did anything, she still tried to kill herself. That's my fault, too.

I wonder if I'll have those scars on my wrists soon. It's worth thinking about. It would be a good way to get out of everyone's hair. Maybe Yui-chan could be Suzaku no Miko. She loves Tamahome, after all. And she's always been better than me at everything.

Poor Hotohori. He doesn't know yet that Nuriko's gone, and how can I let him know that I've let everyone down? They probably won't even be able to get the Shinzaho. And Nakago has the other one. I wonder what Amiboshi would think of all this?

Poor Amiboshi. He was only trying to do his duty. It's my fault he's dead. And Chuei, and Yuiren. If it wasn't for me, they would still be alive, and they would be happy. But my mistakes killed them. And Nuriko. I should have insisted that Tamahome and Nuriko go. At least then I would have been the one in danger, not Nuriko.

I miss him so much. We were just getting close. Why did he have to be taken from me? I don't deserve any of them. I should just go home to Niichan, admit my problems, and let the seishi deal with matters here. At least they would have a fighting chance then. It wouldn't be like it is now, where I go around screwing everything up.

I could get a knife now. I'm sure that Tamahome probably has one for preparing food or something. How much more appropriate can you get? The little glutton kills herself with a food knife. Then Tamahome won't have to worry about me anymore. The seishi can find a Suzaku no Miko who will actually get things done. Someone who's trustworthy. Someone better. That would be best, I think. I'd better go find that knife now, and make my goodbyes. They all deserve that much from me.

~From the heart of Miaka~

**Author's Notes:**  
First of all, let me say that I don't honestly know if Miaka has been raped, or if she entertained any thoughts of suicide. I'm going off of the assumption that she has been raped. Please don't correct me if I'm wrong, okay? I hate spoilers, guys!!! Anyway, I know that if it was me who'd been raped, I would definitely be thinking about suicide. After all, how can anyone deal with such happenings?

The topic of rape is very difficult for me to write about, thus my problems writing both Yui and Miaka's PK stories. Although I've never been hurt that way myself, I do know people who have been. I pray that those people I know will be able to deal with it in a constructive manner. For anyone on this list who has been hurt that way, or who has had a friend hurt that way and needs someone to listen, I'm here. I don't pass judgement, and I'm always ready to help. 

Thanks for reading this story, and I hope that you all look for my future ones. Take care. Ja ne!!!


	8. 

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters and story of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Watase Yuu. I'm only borrowing them for a brief moment to have some fun, and I promise I will put them back when I am done with them.

**Warning:**  
This story contains spoilers up to episode 24, possibly more. If you haven't seen any of those eps or the ones beyond them, and it will ruin the story for you to know, please do not read any further.

**Dedication:**  
In memory of Eloise and Jimmy.

**Fushigi Yuugi:**  
Painful Knowledge  
Part Eight - Suboshi  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

The tears . . . they won't stop. They just keep falling and falling no matter what I do. Why won't they stop? Why can't I stop crying?

His chi is gone. I can't feel it anymore. It's like half of me has been ripped away, leaving a hole within. The pain is almost unbearable, and yet . . . there's more emptiness than anything else. I don't think I can be whole again after this. I don't think I know how to be.

I know what they did to him. They pushed him in the river. For a moment, I could feel the cold water close around him. And then he was gone. I'm alone now. I'm alone. I'm alone.

The words just keep echoing through my head, like they're trying to convince me this whole nightmare is real. I don't understand. He was so strong. He was so brave. How could he possibly have allowed this to happen? Aniki . . . come back! Come back to me!

There's a sound at the doorway, interrupting my grieving. I look up, the motion taking far more energy than it ever has before. There, in the doorway, is Nakago with Seiryuu no Miko. I know what I must look like, tears pouring down my face. I am suddenly angry at this girl who stole my aniki from me, who made him go spy on Suzaku no Miko. I think I scream at her, but the pounding in my ears is too loud to hear through. I watch her approach.

Damn her! Who does she think she is? She can't just steal my aniki from me and expect forgiveness! But . . . she speaks. She tells me that it's hard, losing someone you love, and that she can understand, a little. She tells me that it's okay to cry, draws me close.

Seiryuu no Miko . . . you care for us. You care about us. You really care. The thought is a balm on my soul, something to put in the emptiness. Before I know it, I am clutching at her, sobbing.

The pain begins to go away. It will always be with me, I know. I loved Amiboshi. I always will. But . . . but . . . Yui-sama cares. It soothes the pain, soothes the anger. Now, finally, I understand what it is to be a Seishi. I will lay down my life for Yui-sama if she but asks me. She didn't want Amiboshi to die. She wants him back just as much as I. 

Oh, Aniki, I'll live for you. You'll be alive in me to protect Yui-sama. My life will be your life, my heart will beat for yours. My tears may mourn you, but my memories will keep you alive and strong.

You were always strong, aniki. You were always strong.

-From the heart of Suboshi~

**Author's Notes:**  
It's been close to five years since I last wrote a piece for Painful Knowledge. Up until a couple of weeks ago, it had also been that long since I'd seen Fushigi Yuugi.

Having finally seen ALL of Fushigi Yuugi, including the TV series AND OAVs, I can continue on with my Painful Knowledge series. To those who have yet to see everything, I have just one thing to say: Wow . . . It is absolutely wonderful, and DEFINITELY worth finding and watching.


End file.
